The Woods
by zacbrown12
Summary: Jason wakes up to someone screaming in the woods, he goes and helps said person. It turns out the person is good friends with his best friend. What adventures await Jason?


Hey Guys, my attempt at a first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it, give me feedback please! I am hoping to learn and improve from your comments. The story is entirely my own.

**Chapter 1 - Meeting Jason**

Jason woke up to the sound of someone screaming in the woods away from him. Sighing, Jason stood from his spot beside a tree. His pet wolf Shadow woke up when he heard his master move. Jason was an 18 year old boy, average height, blond hair, blue eyes and had a muscular build. He was wearing camouflage pants, he was also wearing a dark green t-shirt. He wore black boots on his feet.

Jason stretched, reached for his trusty bow and his quiver of arrows and slung them over his shoulder. He slid his hunting knife into its sheath, and held his spear in his hand.  
"Ready to go Shadow?" Jason asked looking at his partner  
Shadow looked up at Jason with an eager look on his face and growled intently.  
"Sweet as buddy. Then let's go help the person in trouble."  
Jason and Shadow then made their way towards the area where the screaming was coming from.

20 Minutes Earlier

Crystal was having the time of her life; she loved to do anything outdoors. She finally persuaded her parents to let her go hiking in Shiverton Woods with her friends. She was allowed to go as long as she had a knife with her.

Crystal and her friends were taking a break from hiking 40 minutes in a clearing in the woods they found. Crystal was a 17 year old girl, average height, light brown hair with blond streaks and brown eyes. She wore knee length khaki shorts, turquoise t-shirt and black hiking boots. She had her hair done up in a ponytail. She also carried a backpack with food, water, and extra clothes and a radio.

"So Crystal, which way do we go next?" her friend Ashley asked her. She was a short girl with black hair cut asymmetrical and green eyes. She was wearing the same clothes as Crystal apart from a white t-shirt and carried a backpack.

"We keep heading the way we were going for another 2 km then head up the hill towards the tip of it." Crystal replied

"Alright, why don't we have some lunch before going on?" Her other friend Sarah suggested. She was average height, shoulder length dark blond hair. Same clothes and a purple t-shirt.

"Good idea Sarah. I'll go get some firewood, can you start the fire after I collect the wood Ashley?"  
"Sure thing, no problem."  
"Sweet, I'll be back soon then."

Crystal then made her out of the clearing and further to collect firewood. Once she collected enough, she started to make her way back to her friends. O. Her way back, she noticed a bush with boysenberries on it. Her temptation getting the better of her, she started grabbing them handful by handful. As she was picking them, she heard a deep throaty growl behind her. She froze at the sound of it, and turned around slowly. When she turned around she screamed at the sight of a big black grizzly bear on its rear paws staring down at her.

Her body was screaming at her to run away, but she was frozen on the spot. The bear made a move to swipe at her, but as her life flashed before her eyes a spear made it's into the bear's stomach startling it.

"Oi Miss, run away now if you don't want to die!" a voice shouted from behind her. Crystal turned around to see a handsome boy with a bow and arrows and a grey wolf beside him. She didn't need telling twice, she bolted towards the boy and hid behind him.  
"Just stay there alright? This will be over soon." the boy said with confidence. Crystal just nodded dumbly in disbelief that this boy was going to take a big grizzly bear.

The boy then made his way towards the bear with the wolf. The bear then noticed the boy and the wolf and roared in anger and pain from the spear in its stomach. It started charging at the boy on all fours, the spear fell out. Ignoring the pain, he was running at the boy with killing intent radiating. The boy didn't seem fazed at all by the bear. He just kept running at the bear, he drew a hunting knife, dodged a swipe and stabbed at the bear's jugular. That didn't stop the bear though, he stumbled from the blow. The bear looked for the boy, but the wolf was in its path. The boy rolled away and ran around to get his spear. While he did this, he called to the wolf to get the bear. The wolf then proceeded to jump on the bears back and start biting into its neck.

The boy grabbed his spear and jumped onto the bear as well bringing the spear down its neck repeatedly. After so many hits, the bear's body collapsed from his neck being cut away from his body. The boy and the wolf got the bear and cleaned themselves from the blood of the bear. After doing that, the boy made his way to the girl who was sitting on the ground staring at the bear with a stunned look.

"Hey Miss, hello earth to Blondie, HEY!" the boy shouted at Crystal. The girl jumped at the change in volume.  
"W-w-what is it?" she stuttered out  
"I was asking you if you are hurt anywhere."  
"No, I'm not. And thanks for saving me"  
"No problem, names Jason by the way and this is Shadow"  
"Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Crystal."  
"Likewise, alright do you a campsite to return too or are you lost?"  
"Yes I do have a place to return too, I was collecting firewood and then that bear attacked me"  
"Alright, then why don't we collect some firewood and head back ok?"  
"Sure that's good thank you"

Jason and Crystal then their way back to the clearing where her friends were waiting.  
"Hey Jason, why don't you join us on our hike? We'll be much safer you if that are okay?"  
"Sure, why not? I've got no plans at the moment."  
"Cool, well come have some food with us and talk"  
"Okay, thank you."

Until Chapter 2


End file.
